The Aftermath
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Read MEETING HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME before the story because you could kind of call this part 2 but it's long enough to be a second story. What I think should have happened after Michael and Linda spend the night together.
1. When she finds out

The Aftermath

Coughs and splutters could be heard from inside the cubicle. "Linda," Sian asked. "Is that you." Linda who came staggering out from the cubicle replied "Fine just a bit dizzy, must have been something I ate." That was a lie, a total lie. Linda had never ate anything at all that morning. She had been ill and never had her cup of tea she normally had each morning but nobody had noticed, or thats what she thought. "Are you sure you're ok Linda." Sian asked her "Yeah I'm fine Sian." "Really you look a bit pale," "I'm fine." Linda almost shouted as she left the toilets." Sian knew there was something wrong with her and she had to find out what.

It was was Linda's free period so when she got back to her classroom it was peaceful and quiet. Linda liked the quiet, normally, But today was different. She had too many things to think about. She liked to keep busy when she had stuff to think about because then she woudn't have to worry herself with bad thoughts. This was the biggest one yet...**Could she be pregnant with her best friends baby. ** She breathed in and out and tried to calm herself down, safe to say it wasn't working, no calming techniques were working. The only thing to calm herself down was knowing that she wasn't pregnant and to find out that she had to go a get a test. She would go out at lunch she promised herself.

"Why didn't she take the tea I made for her, is something wrong, is she sick." All these thoughts were running through Michael's head. There was something wrong and he had to find out what.

"£7.99." she said to herself. "Quite reasonable for a pack of 4 pregnancy tests." She had to find out could she be pregnant, and if she was pregnant she didn't know what to do. She ran into the female bathroom knowing that if anybody found this incriminating evidence in her bag that she would be in trouble, with the person who found it and especially Michael. She locked the outside door and ran into the cubicle. "Please, Please...no this can't be happening." Somebody was now at the door furious because the door was locked. "Please, Please...let me in." Linda could tell from the voice that it was Sian. She dropped the results of the pregnancy test in her bag and the box in the bin. "Sorry," Linda said after she opened the door "I didn't know I locked it." but honestly she did, she wanted sometime to herself to think about things. "It's Ok." Sian replied smiling. Linda exitied the toilets. When Sian was washing her hands when she noticed a box in the bin. She reached in, pulled out the box and read the words on it. 'Pregnancy test'. "Don't say we've got another pupil up the duff." she said to herself, but then she realised that Linda was just in here with the door locked...could it be hers? Sian swiftly put the packet in her dress pocket and exited the bathroom.

"Michael." she said as she knocked on the door. "Come in." he replied. "I need to talk to you." "Well you better make it quick." Michael said "I've got things to do." "Ok, Well I'll just give you this and say you will need to talk to your girlfriend." Sian said as she passed the pregnancy test box over to Michael. "WOW...emmm, ok." Michael said excited and terrified. "Good luck." Sian said while exiting his office. Michael ran from his office to find Linda knowing she had a free period. Everybody was wondering why their most senior member of staff was running up the corridor with a worried yet happy look on his face. He knocked on the door and opened it, "Linda." he said in a soft voice trying not to show his worry. "Yeah, what is it you want Michael." she replied as she spun her chair round. "Are you ok, you look a bit white. I noticed you didn't take the tea I made for you this morning." "No I'm not feeling well, can you get me a glass of water...please and a paracetamol...if you can find one?" "Yeah back in a second, don't go anywhere." Linda took this time to escape...she looked out and checked the coast was clear and bolted for the nearest staircase. By the time Michael was back to her classroom she was in her car and 2 minutes away from Waterloo Road.

He knocked and opened the door carefully knowing that if he smashed the glass he would be him picking it up. "Linda, Where are you." he noticed that her bag and her jacket was missing. "Shit." he said "Where has she gone?" but then he realised that she probably went to her favourite place in the world to see her mum...the cemetry. He put the glass down and ran out to his car.


	2. 1 Jealous person

The Aftermath

He stopped off to buy the most beautiful white roses the world had ever seen, when he got to the cemetry he could see Linda over the other side sitting beside a headstone and he slowly made his way over. "Mum, what am I going to do." Linda said to the headstone hoping that her mother in some way would hear her. "I mean, I'm pregnant with Michael's baby and Sian's still after him, why can't she just realise he's taken." She then imagined her mum calming her down and saying "Breathe honey...think with a clear head about what you want and then go for it. If you want this baby then ask Michael if he will support you. He most likely will, he was their when you dad went to prison for abusing you, he is a great person and will be there for you always. "Thanks mum," She said to the headstone "Love you."

At that moment Michael tapped her shoulder. "AARRGGHH," She screamed "Oh it's just you." She sighed. "Where you thinking it was him." She nodded tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just I brought you these." He passed a dozen white roses to her. "They are to put in the vases. I know how much your mum loved white roses. "Thank you, they're beautiful." She exclaimed after she put the white roses in the vase, stood up and kissed him on the cheek." "Do you want to go home now," He asked her. "Yeah let's it's been a busy day, but what about my classes?" she asked him. "It's fine I talked to Tom before i came here and he said he would find cover for you." he replied. "Thank you," "For what?" he asked. "For being there for me." "No problem honey, you know I'll always be there for you." He said to her after hugging her tightly "You know you can tell me anything." he looked into her bright blue eyes. Linda thought "Does he know I'm pregnant...nope he can't unless Sian found my pregnancy box and told him...she always tells him everything, probably trying to get him to split up with me, let's just hope it doesn't work." She snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. "I've got something to tell you when we get home." She told him. "Why don't you just tell me here." "No, lets just wait to we get home." "Ok baby."

Michael unlocked the door and signalled for Linda to make her way in. She went into the living room and sat down on the big black leather sofa. "Do you want anything to drink." He asked her. "No but Michael forget about that now and come and sit down, I have something to tell you." Michael put the tropicana on the workbench and made his way over to Linda. "So what is it you want to tell me, Linda." he asked her. "I'm...errrr.. I'm pregnant." "Yeah I already know." he told her. "How...I'm mean, I didn't tell anybody." She was nearly screaming her head off. He then brought the pregnancy test box out of his suit jacket pocket gave it to Linda and said "Sian found it in the bin and she gave it to me...Is it true you're really pregnant." "Yeah it's postive and...it's yours, but that BITCH had no right to tell you." "She was only doing good, preparing me for a brutal blow to the head...metaphorically speaking." He stood up beside her now, pulled her in for a cuddle and kissed her head. "I don't care who told me as long as I know, and do you know something?, I'm going to be here for this baby and for you." "Thank you." She smiled tears dripping down her face." He wiped away her tears and rested his forehead on her forehead and proclaimed his love "I love you, and no matter what I'm going to be here for you." She smiled it's the least she could do.

When the both stepped out of Michaels car in the morning when the got to school, wolf whistles and "Go on miss, get in there." could be heard. "Alright everybody." Michael shouted trying to get hold of the situation. "My car has broken down and that's why I had to get a lift." Linda shouted pretending that was the real reason. The real reason was that they became boyfriend and girlfriend but they didn't want to tell anybody...yet.

"Miss Radleigh, can I talk to you a minute." Michael asked. "Yes, just a second." She replied. "Right everybody," She shouted waiting for everybody to listen. "Mr Byrne needs me for two minutes, you know what to do so get to work." She walked out the class to go and talk to Michael. "Hey everybody." A girl called Lisa , no older than 15 years old with blonde hair that was curled. "Anybody else think that Miss Radleigh and Mr Byrne are doing it." "Yeah." A boy shouted. "I mean, She's always chatting with him and whenever she does she acts like a school child." While all this was going on Linda was outside with Michael talking about the baby that they were going to have together. "I was thinking cream," Linda said "With Giraffes." "Giraffes, we could take that into consideration...by the way you better get back, they're getting a bit rowdy in there." "Ok, bye Michael." Linda left Michael and walked back into the classroom. "Miss." A guy called Darren shouted. "Yes Darren." "Is it true that you are going out with Mr Byrne." he asked. "No, where did you hear that?" "Oh, nowhere miss." She stared at him and then got back to her marking.

"Hey, handsome." Linda said as she walked through his office door. Michael walked up an kissed her on the cheek. "Hey honey what was it that you wanted." "I think the pupils are finding out about us but I don't know how." "Hey it will be fine, but I was wondering why don't we go and tell the teachers...if the pupils are finding out it's not long before they are all thinking it, we need to put them straight." "The now?" Linda asked. "Yes, the now but only if you want to." He replied. "Yes, lets." Linda said with a worried look on his face.

"Hey everybody...listen up." Michael shouted trying to get everybody attention. "Me and Linda have got something to tell you." "I'm pregnant," Linda started off "and it's Michaels." She said the last part with a worried look on her face because she didn't know how people would take it. Matt asked "Why don't we go to the pub later to celebrate but Linda can't have any because she's pregnant." Then there was an almighty smash which came from the kitchen area. Sian had smashed her mug and it was in 1000 pieces all over the floor. This was the moment that Sian realised if she wanted Michael back she would need to kill Linda off to get him. "Sorry, It slipped." Sian said getting the dustpan and brush.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Linda said to Sian. "I'm so scared." "Hey it's okay Linda." Sian said while cuddling her at the top of the stairs "I know a way that's going to fix everything." "How?" Linda asked. "This." Sian said. Sian then Pushed Linda down the stairs. Next thing Linda realised was that she was at the bottom of the stairs with hot, sticky, wet blood coming out the back of her head and the pain, oh the pain was excruciating. Linda coudn't believe Sian had done that, that just tells you what jealous people can do when they are angry. Next thing Linda noticed was Sian walking down stairs, getting closer and closer. Linda thought Sian was going to punch her so she put her arms up to defend herself. She didn't punch her though Sian moved her face close to Lindas and whispered in her ear "He's mine, don't even think of taking him away from me...also tell nobody about this or feel the consuquences." Sian walked away and left her in the stairwell.

The bell rang and children started to descend down the corridors. Linda felt like she coudn't move, it was like this great weight was sitting on top of her. "Miss, miss." One of the pupils was shouting as he was coming down the stairs. "Oh my god." Another shouted running after his friend. "Miss, what happened?" he said as he checked her pulse. "I...I fell." She lied. "Somebody go and get Mr Byrne." "I will." his friend shouted.

"Sir...Sir, you have to come quickly." The pupil said after bursting into his office. "How what's wrong." Michael asked the pupil. "Miss Radleigh's took a tumble down the stairs and needs to get to the hospital." That was all he needed to hear after the word hospital Michael dashed out of his office to be with his girlfriends side. When he got to the stairwell it was filled with worried kids and teachers, "Excuse me, excuse me." Michael said. "Hey Linda, What happened." He whispered after he reached her side. "I fell and it hurts." "It would hurt." He reached under her head and tried to stem the bleeding, then he shouted "Has somebody phoned an ambulance?" "I have Michael, it should be here in 5 minutes." Chalky said. "It will be ok." Jez said to reasure him after he gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Michael looked in to her soft blue eyes, they were like a river. A river which threatened to flow and drown everything or body around it. "I'll go and make sure the ambulance knows where to go, it will be ok." Tom said.

"Yeah, she's just up here. She's claiming she fell down the stairs, Oh and she's pregnant" Tom remembering the conversation that they had in the staffroom. "Hey," Sian tapped Tom on the shoulder "What's going on." "Linda's fell down the stairs." He told her. "Oh my god, is she ok." Sian pretending to look worried. "I really don't know, she's got a head injury."

"Make way please." The ambulance crew shouted. Matt turned to Chalky "We need to get the kids out of here." Chalky shouted "Right kids, Let the ambulance workers do there work, go and get your break." The kids made there way out and off into the playground.

"1...2...3...Lift." They lifted Linda onto the stretcher. "Who's coming with her." "I will." Michael said. "I want to be with my girlfriend." Sian felt like choking Michael, "girfriend...girfriend." She kept on shouting in her head. "I would be a better girlfriend than she would ever be. "It will be ok." Matt said to Michael. "I'll get cover for you both." Tom said "now go on."


	3. In the hospital

The Aftermath Chapter 3

"On closer inspection of the bruises they weren't self inflicted. "Michael was half listening, looking in the window of the ward to see his girlfriend lying peacefully on the hospital bed. "Not self-inflicted...what do you mean?" He asked the young female doctor. "I mean...It doesn't look like she fell down the stairs, we think she may have been pushed." The words 'She may have been pushed and who could have pushed her' were travelling around his mind at 100 mph. "She's stable and unconcious if you want to go and see her." The doctor told him. "Thanks, I will." was his reply. The room was silent, he pulled over a chair grasped Linda's hand and lay his head on her stomach. "Who could have done this to you?" He asked her although he thought she couldn't reply. "S...ian." She said weakly. "What...what did you say Linda." Michael asked her. He leaned in closer and she lifted her head up. Still speaking quietly she mastered up all her strength and said "Sian...did this...to me." Her voice was weak but as bright as a bell he heard her and asked "Why would Sian do this to you." She pushed herself up the bed and took a big breath. "She's annoyed that it isn't her pregnant with your baby." She told him. "Just please don't leave me." "Why would I leave you." He asked her. "Well with Sian wanting to be pregnant and she already having an affair with you like a year ago. I thought you would probably go back to her." "I would never go back to her, I've got you and this baby and that's all that I need in my life." "I love you Linda and when you get better I'm going to show you how much I love you."


End file.
